Just Kiss Me
by TheCrowMaiden
Summary: The crew seems to be determined for Law and Kid to join in a little holiday tradition, and Law if far more agreeable to the idea than Kid. - One Shot kidlaw, Rated M for Kid's language as always.


"Mistletoe is sappy shit."

"Be that as it may," Law replied, "it's in every door way. If we follow tradition once, we can take it down and it most likely will not reappear."

Kid growled, and yanked the dagger holding a ratty bunch of mistletoe to the lintel out and stuck it next to several others he had stuck in his sash. He crushed the offending white-berried plant in his steel fist, and chucked it out the window into the sea. If he found what person in which crew had found the shit in the first place, he was going to pin _them_ to the door frame. Including the one he had just mangled, Kid had removed nineteen bunches of the stuff since December started.

And no matter how many times he took it down, more showed up. The redheaded captain stomped over to the next doorway and tore off another bundle of leaves. He scowled at his partner, who was taking the whole situation far too agreeably for the irascible younger man's taste.

"Fuck tradition. They have to run out of this eventually. Or even better, I'll catch them in the act and run them up the mast. Either way it'll stop it."

Law followed behind as Kid continued to lay waste to the greenery plastered to every door frame. The few crew members that were below deck made themselves scarce the second they saw Kid coming, although one who was too slow got hit in the back of the head by a fistful of mistletoe.

A vein in Kid's neck was steadily becoming more pronounced as he picked the string that had held the last bunch to the ceiling out of his metal knuckle joints. Swearing unintelligibly the redhead yanked the last piece out with his teeth, earning himself a livid glare from Law. Kid's sash jangled from all the daggers and smaller knives in it, and he tramped back to his room to get rid of them.

With one foot he booted open one of his storage chests and dumped all the weaponry in. He wiped his hands on a greasy rag, leaving behind green smears and debris. At least mistletoe didn't smell.

Tossing the rag back into the open chest, he kicked it back shut and turned to continue his mission. Law was standing in the doorway, with a strained look on his face, and Kid followed his partner's gaze to the lintel. His room had been the first he had cleaned, but there in the wood was stuck another little bunch of leaved, this one with a little ribbon on it even.

"You bastard! It's you that's been putting this shit up!"

"I have not." Law glared right back at Kid, uncrossing his arms. "I wouldn't waste my energy."

Though it was probably true, it didn't quell the redhead's temper in the slightest. "Fine," he said, sitting on top of the chest with a thump "Just get the hell out of the way so I can go kill someone."

Law's eyebrow twitched and his hand came up with the fingers crooked in an all-too-familiar gesture, his sword unsheathed in the same instant.

"ROOM."

"You son of a bitch!" Kid hollered with his eyes level with the toes of his boots. "Put my head back on this instant you skinny bastard!"

Very few things were as unnerving as Law's devil fruit abilities, and Kid tried in vain to grab his own head before Law used one gangly leg to boot the redhead's body in the chest and knock it to the floor. The doctor neatly tied Kid's hands and feet together with a piece of tarred rope, and then went back to the middle of the room and picked up Kid's head. The redhead continued to spew profanities, even as he tucked into the crook of Law's arm like luggage.

With a smirk, Law carried the dismembered head of his partner to the door frame, and held it up so they were face to face.

"I believe I've caught you under the mistletoe, Kid."

And Law lightly pressed his lips to Kid's, his long fingers cradling Kid's jaw. It was strangely intimate and the lack of a height difference was unnerving, as was the feeling of rope fibres still biting into his wrist. After a couple brief kisses Law pulled down the mistletoe and tucked it behind the redhead's ear smugly, and Kid grumbled.

"Whatever. Just put my fucking head back on so I can kiss you properly."

* * *

><p><em>Holiday Kidlaw! I'm sick as a dog and I can't sleep and we finished the Christmas tree decorating today. The idea came to me and I ran with it. Thanks for reading, I hope you all have a happy holiday season!<em>


End file.
